Story of Elena Albert
by CancerBabe
Summary: Elena tells her story about her adventures with the Doctor. How came to know this man and who he became her salvation and how he taught her what it means to live.
1. Prologue

**Story of Elena Albert**

I was summoned by someone who only wanted to gather information about me. The human race have grown a lot since I landed on Earth and they found out who I really was but they wanted to understand me even more. So this journalist sat me down and began to ask a few questions.

"So, what is your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Elena Albert," I confirmed.

"But that's the name you go by on Earth. Do you remember your birth name?" She wondered.

"Yvon Tanorika..."

I watched the woman jot down the things I was saying... I almost felt edgy about the questions she was asking but I have my doubts anyone would find me a threat after this.

"What is the name of your race and what planet are you from?" She continued to ask.

"My race is called the Xyros and we're from Zengra. It's difficult to talk about my planet because it disappeared years ago... I'm not even sure if it's there anymore," I explained.

"What happened to your planet?"

"There was an invasion by the Barogax and they were after the inhabitants. Our race is known to be really strong because of shapeshifting abilities and our genetically grown powers."

"What do you mean by genetically grown powers?"

"Like humans there are Xyros with abilities that passed down throughout the generations within the families. Some have the ability to regenerate limbs or, like my family, have psychic abilities."

I was not sure if that was the smartest thing I should have said about myself. People could try to use my psychic powers against me... Though, I hardly think that is the case right now.

"When you first came to planet Earth, what did you do?" The journalist wondered.

"I lived as a lynx for a long time. I was alone for a long time until I was able to gain the form of a human... I found a human dead in the forest and ended up eating a part of his body, then gained the form..." I explained.

"You ate a human?" She looked at me disgusted.

"Don't judge me. It's not like I ate him alive... I only ate enough to gain human DNA. We can this information two different ways and the other way wasn't possible with a dead body," I told her.

"What is this other way of gaining genetic information?"

"Mating..."

Her right brow lifted as she heard me say that. I figured there were another million questions going through her but began to ask more about my planet.

"What was so intimidating about the Barogax?" Her eyes searched me for the answers.

"Our planet had the tendency to get invaded a lot but we were able to fight them off because we could get the DNA of our enemy and know their weakness. However, when the Barogax invaded our planet they were something that we never faced before. Spiders, made of metal that was foreign to my world, they shot bullets that weren't exactly bullets. The blood of these creatures was poison to whoever touched it. It was impossible for us to get the DNA information of these things because if we were to get infected it would kill us slowly for about ten minutes. First, the internal organs would fail then it would go to the brain and devour it. I know so much about it because that was how my husband to be was murdered."

"That's terrible. How did you manage to escape?" The journal asked.

"I don't really remember what exactly happened. I remember running away from a spider that was chasing me. I was getting tired from running so much plus the changes in my form. I changed my form five times in one night just to get away. I don't remember exactly what happened; all I remember was seeing a human with two hearts coming at me destroying the spider behind me. There was too many Barogax for this person alone but he was alone. All I remember was getting on a ship then dropped off in a giant wasteland. I never thought, in a million years, that I would be forced to live out the rest of my life on planet Earth."

"A human with two hearts?"

"They look like a human but their intelligence is more advanced than your regular person. The heart is basically the only thing that they physically have two of... I heard that they are all gone extinct now, all but one."

The journalist gazed at me as if she became even more curious. Like, she wanted to know more about my adventures and how I came to know about this last known human with two hearts.

"Do you know the name of this race that went extinct? When you do first meet this last human with two hearts?"

"The race is called Time Lords. They governed all of time and had a great sense of justice. They were the ones that saved my race from dying completely. The Time Lords did their best to save the Xyros and for that I thank them. The last Time Lord goes by the title The Doctor..."

My adventures with The Doctor begin about two hundred years after I arrived on planet Earth...


	2. Becoming human

When I first came to planet Earth I decided to live as a lynx, though I was just a lonely alien in the beginning. But I knew if I stayed the way I was I would get in trouble with the humans. The humans weren't all that smart in the beginning but as a lynx I admired them, stalked and waited for them to evolve. It seemed like each year they became smarter because of their curiosity. I enjoyed watching the humans struggle with their everyday life and doing everything in the name of survival.

After watching them for so long, I began to wish that I could be one of them. I doubted anyone would want to mate with an alien so I took the alternative and ate a human that died within the forest, from hunting. I didn't eat him completely but I made it look like he was murdered by a wild animal, considering that it was possible.

I took the form of a human shortly after and walked out of the forest. I had no clothes on; this was the first time for me being completely naked in this form. I never realized that humans needed plants or the skin of other animals to keep theirselves warm. Then again, I know little of this planet even though I've been living here for years.

People would think that because I stole the DNA of a human that I would look like this person but that is not the case for a Xyros. The breakdown of this human's DNA acts like digestion. The body works to make it a part of me, rather than me stealing the identity of the one I ate. So I look like myself, I've become an individual human being.

When I first arrived in a town I was really hungry and weak because I needed water. Gaining a new transformation can be stressful for a Xyros because there is so much process going on inside our bodies. Even though I look like a human there are still some things different about me. Though, I don't everything about myself on the inside.

I remember collapsing in the middle of a busy town and waking up on something rather comfortable. I didn't know how to speak Norwegian so when they tried to talk to me I couldn't tell what they wanted from me. I tried to get them to understand the universal language for hungry, which was me rubbing my stomach and it growling loudly. The first taste of human food made feel like I was in heaven. Sure I enjoyed eating rats and elk but this was a different way of eating meat. The tender taste of reindeer was amazing plus the potatoes were just as spectacular.

The people that I stayed with were really kind. I learned their names, they were named Albert. I didn't learn the first of the mistress that lived in this house but she was angel. Eventually, these people thought of a name for me, which is how I got my current name; Elena Albert. They allowed me to stay with them and taught me everything they knew about the world. Albert, the master of the house, taught me how to read and speak Norwegian. Soon I was able to learn how to write the language and the communication barrier was dropped.

There was one thing about humans that I forgot, after living for some many years, they age faster than I do. To them I didn't look a year old and they were right. I looked about nineteen years old when the mistress was dying. I will never forget the words she spoke to me. The poor woman gathered her strength to touch my face and look me directly in the eyes.

"I know you're not human," she whispered as her strength in her arm deteriorated. Her eyes closed and I think that was the first time in my life that I cried. A Xyros don't know many emotions so it is difficult for us to know what to do. I remember feeling Albert's feeble arms around my shoulders, comforting me. I did not like this feeling of sadness in my chest for I thought I stayed being a human for too long.

About a couple weeks after the mistress's death I decided to tell Albert the truth. I told him everything about myself, about my species, about my biological family and about the planet that I inhabited before arriving to planet Earth. He wondered why I kept it all a secret until know. I knew I had to keep my identity a secret but I've been with family for so long that I felt this odd feeling in my chest. I truly cared about humans and trusted them with all my heart. He told me that this feeling is called love. I then started asking more questions about the human emotions. He just told me that pain is a result of having heart, which is something that gives humans their humanity. The Xyros race had a heart as well but we didn't use it for emotions, I can't remember feeling anything within my family other than fear when the Barogax invaded my planet.

A few years went by, I was the head mistress of the house now and Albert was getting weak in his old age. I did the housework, like the cooking and cleaning and the laundry. Even though it was all hard work, I rather enjoyed do these things. I was also in charge of give Albert a bath regularly because he was too weak to do it himself.

When the time came for Albert to die I felt another wash of sadness come over me. Albert told me to never give into the sadness because that would be the end of me if that were to happen. It is important for humans to feel emotions because that is how humans communicate with each other, so they can understand the way people think and why they act the way they do. Albert gave me a letter to read for when perished and that's exactly what I did... I never thought I'd have the experience of having mixed feelings before in my life.

The letter read:

_Dear Elena,_

_When the time comes for me to die I know for a fact that you won't look any older than you do now. Because you age slowly, I have a request for you. Travel the world to watch the humans grow. I know we all seem strange but there are so much for you to learn about this. When you told me the truth about yourself, I never once thought any different of you. I care about you for who you are. You're a kind girl and I could tell by the lonely in your eyes that you were suffering. The truth is, those emotions are going to keep growing because you are becoming something that you weren't raised with. These emotions are what make you human and as you have a heart you will always be a human to me. When you begin your travels I want to remember something, no one is the same. Everyone in this world have individuality, meaning they may look similar but they are completely different. There are some people that aren't as kind we are. If you tell some people what you really are they may try to kill you, which is the sad truth about this world. Only give your true identity to someone you completely trust, with all your heart. You may be an alien but you have a right to live on this world just as much as the rest of the inhabitants of this world. Since you can to this planet to hide, do your best to hide your true self for the rest of your life, until the time is right._

_Always remember this, the mistress and I love you very much. We both knew that there was something different about when we first laid eyes on your beautiful face but that never stopped us from loving you. We thought of you as our daughter and we raised you the best we could. Good bye, Elena... Keep this letter with you to remember what it means to be loved._

_Love,_

_Albert._

After reading this letter I felt tears pour down my face like stream. I soaked the sheets of my bed that night. I loved this family as much as they loved me. I never knew what love was until they died. What a way to learn about an emotion... To know love after death, why couldn't I know it while they were alive? Was I still learning at the time? And since there was still so much for me to learn I decided to fulfil Albert's request. I burned down the house I lived in and began my journey, I didn't go on foot. I flew to every country I found and began my lessons one by one.


End file.
